


Day 12: And a Happy New Year!

by fantasybean



Series: 12 Days of Sherlockmas! [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Background Case, Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybean/pseuds/fantasybean
Summary: Sherlock and John ring in the new year with a captured criminal and a kiss.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 12 Days of Sherlockmas! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036677
Kudos: 29





	Day 12: And a Happy New Year!

Running in dress pants wasn’t exactly John’s idea of comfort, or a successful date night, though John couldn’t say the same for his boyfriend; Sherlock was three steps in front and elatedly yelling “Hurry, John! We might lose her!” as they sprinted through the busy New Years Eve crowds along the Thames after their criminal of the week.

John had planned dinner at Angelo’s for tonight but they never made it to the restaurant – a call from Lestrade causing abandonment of their plans and a mad dash towards where he had tipped them off that she might be. After a triple murder that had puzzled even Sherlock it was good to finally feel so close to Edna Green’s capture.

They finally managed to catch up with her as she rounded a corner to a side street, Sherlock catching her by the back of her coat. Unfortunately for his face and his nice new shirt (which the detective had bought specifically for their date night) he didn’t duck in time and got a split lip as she turned and swung for him.

John took over from there, grabbing her arms and pinning them behind her back.

“Alright, settle down, you’re done.” John grumbled in her ear, his eyes flicked up to Sherlock as the man dabbed at his bloody mouth.

“Get off!” she shouted and tried to tug her arms free in a vain attempt.

“I don’t think so, Edna. We’ve got Scotland Yard right behind us.” Sherlock crossed his arms.

Speaking of the devils, Lestrade and Donovan, as well as two uniformed coppers, finally caught up with them. Donovan was already pulling out her handcuffs.

“Nice job, boys.” Lestrade praised as John let Edna go into the hands of the law.

“A pleasure as always, Gary.” Sherlock smiled then winced as it tugged on his lip.

“Come here, let me look at you.” John held Sherlock’s chin gently in his hand as he inspected the cut “Does it hurt?”

Massive explosions suddenly erupted above them and elated screams from the crowd could be heard as midnight was struck.

“Not enough to stop me doing this.” Sherlock took John’s face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. A slightly metallic tasting kiss, but John couldn’t say he minded that much when he had Sherlock Holmes’ tongue gliding across his own.

“Happy New Year, John.” Sherlock pulled back with gentle eyes that John was honoured to receive.

“Happy New Year, Sherlock.” John kissed him one more time “Let’s get you home and patched up.”

“Sorry about Angelo’s. I’m sure it would've been nice.” Sherlock looped his arm through John’s as they left the police to it.

“Probably. But to be fair, this is the best way to ring in a new year. Doing what we do best.” John smiled up at him.

“Indeed.” Sherlock nodded “Have I told you enough how lucky I am to have met you?”

“Mmm… well it doesn’t hurt to say it again.” They returned to the street that ran alongside the Thames river and were both momentarily startled at the lights and fireworks that lit up the sky.

“Would you like to stay here and watch for a bit?” Sherlock asked.

“Just a few minutes. Then I want to get you home.” John led him over to the railing for them to lean on as they watched the sky “Beautiful!” he gasped as sparkles rained down from above.

“Yes.” Sherlock agreed, and John couldn’t keep from grinning when he noted the man wasn’t looking at the sky, but at him.

“Charmer.”

“When have I ever been a charmer?” Sherlock chuckled and wrapped an arm around John.

“Well… just with me.”

“Mhmm… perhaps that is true.”

After a little bit more firework watching John turned into Sherlock’s hold to face him properly “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Come on. Homeward.” John took Sherlock’s hand and pulled him in the direction of Baker Street.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of this 12 days of Sherlockmas! I hope you enjoyed :)   
> And thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated very much!! :)


End file.
